Question
by LightningBolt13
Summary: ?% has another, more dangerous form.
1. Chapter 1

Derived from air for too long, Shigeo's body collapsed to the ground. Hanazawa Teruki stared at the boy's limp body, which lied on the floor. He called out for him but it was pointless. Shigeo was lost in his conciousness.

The boy floated in what seemed to be a void that extended forever. Everything seemed like tv static around him, with his emotions floating around him. In front of him was someone who had the same body figure as him. Its body was covered in shadow and its eyes glowed white. Its hair floated around its head, black like space.

"Who are you?"

Shigeo received no response.

"What do you want?"

He waited and right before he opened his mouth for another question, a warped sound filled the area around him. It wasn't even in a language he could understand but he knew it said "Your body."

He flinched and looked around. He couldn't wake up.

The strange being was immediately in front of him as he looked back in front of him.

Before Shigeo could even do anything, black filled his vision and he couldn't do anything.

* * *

Shigeo stood up and looked at Teruki who was exiting the room.

"Don't you know that choking people is dangerous?"

The blonde boy turned around at hearing the boy's familiar voice. It seemed more malicious this time.

Shigeo slowly opened his eyes, revealing that his scleras has turned black, and his irises had turned white, a ring surrounding the pupil.

?%

The tears from before were still on his cheeks, dry now.

His neck was bruised and inflamed, and drool ran down his chin. He wiped away the drool and tears and face with the back of his hands before looking up at Teru.

He raised his palm and glared at Teruki.

The boy gasped and asked, "Are you coming?"

Shigeo grinned in response.

Teru crossed his arms parallel into each other, yelling, "Ultimate Shield!"

That was the last attack related thing he said before getting his clothes blown off and getting forcefully pushed back to the wall by Shigeo's psychic powers. Soon enough the school had been broken into pieces around him and he and the rubble were tossed into the sky above the clouds.

Shigeo sighed. "You should have listened to him, you're lucky he's not… dead." His body collapsed to the floor again before moving seconds later. Shigeo shook his head and crawled to his feet, ruffling his hand through his hair. Looking around, he realized that the school he was once in was no longer there.

Oh no.

He'd failed to change.


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks had passed since the incident at Black Vinegar Middle School. Mob and his friends had just finished dealing with the Scars. Everything went back to normal for the time being. It was a Saturday and Shigeo was just waking up.

His hair was fluffy as usual from just waking up. He crawled off of the bed that was on his floor and headed to the bathroom to clean up. He brushed his teeth with a toothbrush and toothpaste. Shigeo brushing his teeth was long and tedious due to his drowsiness from just waking up. He didn't stop until he felt his gums start burning. He spit out the saliva mixed with toothpaste into the sink, and began flushing the rest out with sink water. He took a brush from off the sink and ran it through his hair. Once his hair was perfectly bowl-shaped he went downstairs to grab something before he left. He poured himself a bowl of cereal and sat down at the table next to his younger brother.

Ritsu looked as if he was going to fall asleep at the table, what was he doing awake?

The older brother attempted to put a spoonful of cereal in his mouth, but failed as the spoon bent and the cereal splashed back into the bowl.

Ritsu's head shot up and he squeaked in surprise. He looked over at his brother, who was looking at the spoon in blank disappointment. He didn't show it but you could see it in his eyes.

Yawning Ritsu said, holding out his hand, "Let me see it, Nii-san."

* * *

Shigeo left the house walking to the nearest bus stop. He was really tired today, he didn't feel like walking all the way to Shishou's today. He wondered why Shishou needed him so early on a Saturday, but at last he told him in advance this time.

He sat at the bus stop, his fists on his thighs. Next to him was an old lady but he didn't pay her mind.

Within about 20 minutes of waiting, the bus finally arrived. He had to wait a bit to get on as the lady was so slow to board the bus.

After putting his yen coins into the dispenser, he moved to the back of the bus, where it was more empty. It didn't smell too good in there. It smelled rotten, like lots of sweaty people entered the bus. That probably wasn't wrong.

Within seconds, he was back into that static void that could be known as his unconsciousness. In front of him again was that being similar to him.

Shigeo was startled at the very least.

He thought about what it had said to him during the incident at Black Vinegar... _Your body_? He didn't understand exactly what it meant.

"What do you want with my body?"

It took a few seconds but again came that warped noise. It had said, "Destruction."

"Destruction... What do you mean?"

It was a simple question and he knew exactly what it meant, but he needed more information.

It didn't respond. The only thing that happened was Mob's vision being taken over by darkness. He tried to keep his control on his body, but it was futile.

* * *

Shigeo had arrived at his stop and exited the bus. He left it in tact as he headed in the direction of Reigen's business.

He had a grin plastered on his face.

Reigen sat a computer, attempting to remove a ghost from his client's photo. Dimple hovered over his shoulder, watching Reigen's shaky mouse movements. Watching him work was agonizingly painful, as he moved so slowly.

"Are you almost done?" Dimple groaned.

Reigen's head whipped around to look the evil spirit in the face and scowl. "You do not rush me! It takes every bit of focus to digitally exorcise this spirit! EVERY. BIT."

He turned back to the screen to continue working.

Dimple sighed and continued watching; there was nothing really better to do anyway.

Soon, the floating fart flinched. "Reigen, something's wrong."

The orange haired man stopped, listening. "What?"

"There's a sinister aura heading our way. It may be an evil spirit."

He didn't respond.

"It'll be fine, Mob is on his way, I'm pretty sure." Reigen said, shrugging it off. "Plus, can't you just eat it?"

"You don't understand-"

"Ayayaya... Enough with you."

Dimple rolled his eyes, moving into the back of the room.

* * *

The door opened and in it was Mob.

Dimple's mouth was agape with fear. You could see him shaking.

Reigen looked up from behind the computer at his student. "Ah, Mob, you're here."

Shigeo nodded, walking in. "Hello, Reigen."

Reigen raised an eyebrow. _He never addresses me as 'Reigen'. That's a bit odd._

Dimple quickly flew over to Reigen's ear. "Reigen, listen to me!"

Shigeo eyed the two.

"The sinister aura is coming from him!"


End file.
